disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Chip Potts
Chip Potts es un personaje de la película Beauty and the Beast. Descripción Es un niño que fue convertido en una tacita de té por la Hechicera. Vive en el castillo de Bestia con sus hermanos y hermanas que también son tazas, durmiendo en la alacena. Y con su madre, la Sra. Potts, que es una tetera. Es muy inocente y también muy aventurero. Cuando Bella llega al castillo, rápidamente le coge cariño y se hace amigo de ella. Personalidad Chip es aventurero y constantemente curioso sobre el mundo que lo rodea. Chip es un joven alegre y activo y (como su madre y amigos) se muestra que tiene un gran temor por el genio de la Bestia. También se muestra que es muy valiente y heroico en la primera película, donde salvó a Bella y a su padre Maurice para que rescaten a Bestia de Gaston y la turba enojada. Ama mucho a Bella y la ve como su hermana mayor y mejor amiga. Como es típico de los niños curiosos de su edad, aparentemente tiene una imaginación hiperactiva; cuando él viene corriendo para informarle a su madre que hay una niña (Bella) en el castillo, ella lo regaña por haber inventado cuentos tan grandes. Apariciones Beauty and the Beast En la película, Chip es el hijo de la Sra. Potts que se convierte en una taza de té bajo el hechizo de la Hechicera. Se lo ve por primera vez cuando le vierten té para que Maurice lo beba. Cuando Maurice bebe el té, le hace cosquillas a Chip con su bigote haciéndole reír a Chip. La Bestia entra en una tormenta y Chip se esconde detrás de su madre y observa tristemente mientras la Bestia agarra a Maurice y lo lleva a la mazmorra. Cuando Belle llega al castillo en busca de su padre, Chip entra a la cocina diciéndole a su madre que hay una niña en el castillo. La Sra. Potts inicialmente no le cree y lo pone en la tina. Luego, aparece el plumero Fifi y dice que vio a una chica en el castillo al que Chip se levanta de la bañera y dice: "¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!" Más tarde, la señora Potts y Chip traen a Belle un poco de té. La Sra. Potts luego vierte el té en Chip y Chip le muestra a Belle un truco (soplando burbujas) por el cual su madre lo reprende. Belle luego les dice que perdió a su padre y sus sueños, pero la Sra. Potts le dice a Belle que todo estará bien y se va con Chip. Cuando Belle lleva a Bestia de vuelta al castillo después de ser atacada por lobos, Chip observa cómo Belle atiende la herida de la Bestia y se convierten en las mejores amigas. Cuando Bestia le da a Belle su biblioteca, Chip mira con su madre, Cogsworth, Lumière y Fifi. Chip le pregunta a su madre de qué hablan la Bestia y Belle, pero su madre lo envía a la cocina, ya que hay tareas que hacer. Cuando Belle abandona el castillo para encontrar a su padre, Cogsworth le dice a Lumière, Chip, y la Sra. Potts y Chip se meten en secreto en el bolso de Belle y se van a casa con ella. Después de que Belle lleva a su padre Maurice a la cama en su casa, Chip se revela de la bolsa y salta a la mano de Maurice y le pregunta a Belle por qué se fue, pero antes de que Belle pueda responder a Chip, Gaston aparece y se prepara para llevar a Maurice al asilo, creyendo que Maurice está loco por decir que vio una Bestia. Cuando Belle le demuestra a Gaston que hay una Bestia que usa el Espejo Mágico, Gaston y los aldeanos encierran a Maurice y Belle en su bodega y se lanzan a atacar a la Bestia. Afortunadamente, Chip usa el invento de Maurice para ayudar a Belle y Maurice a escapar de la bodega y los tres se ponen a Philippe. El caballo y el paseo de vuelta al castillo. Chip no se vuelve a ver hasta el final cuando se rompe el hechizo y se vuelve a convertir en un niño pequeño. En la última escena del salón de baile, se le ve en los brazos de su madre, junto a Maurice, viendo a Belle bailar con el Príncipe. Le pregunta a su madre si Belle y el Príncipe "vivirán felices para siempre", y su madre dice que sí. Luego, Chip le pregunta si todavía tiene que dormir en el armario, para la diversión de Maurice. Beauty and the Beast; Enchanted Chritsmas Chip vuelve a aparecer en la secuela de la película. La bella y la bestia: Navidad encantada, en donde se le ve intentando abrir regalos para Navidad. También cuando el Príncipe le da un regalo, está emocionado de que sea un libro de cuentos. Ayuda a Belle a hacer un libro de cuentos para que la Bestia se sienta mejor y realmente quiere un árbol de Navidad porque no hay Navidad sin un árbol. Además, en el flashback que muestra a la Hechicera colocando el hechizo en el castillo diez años antes, él está presente como un niño, lo que implica que el hechizo le impidió a él y a los otros sirvientes envejecer durante el período de diez años. El mundo mágico de Bella Chip reaparece en la entrega final de la serie de películas, pero juega un pequeño papel en contraste con sus dos primeras apariciones. Beauty and the Beast (2017) Chip aparece en el remake de live-action 2017. Chip tiene un acento británico como su madre en esta adaptación. Su papel en el palacio es bastante similar al de la película original, y le impide moverse rodando sobre su platillo en lugar de saltar, pero no sigue a Belle de regreso a la aldea cuando se va para salvar a Maurice. Galería Curiosidades *En su forma de taza de té, tiene un chip en la cabeza. Como humano, esto se manifiesta como un diente astillado. *Según la parte 2 de " Lyrical Love ", Chip es el duodécimo hijo de Mrs. Potts. *Aunque se supone que Chip y sus hermanos son de ascendencia británica (debido a que el acento de su madre y "Potts" son un nombre británico), habla con un acento estadounidense en la película animada. *Los dos actores de voz de Chip de las películas animadas han tenido un papel en Kingdom Hearts II : Bradley Michael Pierce (su actor de voz original) proporcionó voces adicionales, mientras que Haley Joel Osment (quien lo expresó en la secuela) es la voz de Sora . *Debido a que Chip estaba vivo cuando la Hechicera maldijo al Castillo de la Bestia, es probable que no envejeciera durante ese período de tiempo. *En la serie Once Upon a Time, Bella rompe una parte de una taza de té de Rumplestiltskin, haciendo referencia a Chip, quien tiene un trozo roto. en:Chip Potts fr:Zip it:Chicco ru:Чип Поттс sv:Chip Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Belle's Magical World Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Objetos mágicos Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains